


Angelic Assistance

by Blondie2000



Series: Season 15 One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Protective Michael (Supernatural), Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Set after Destiny's Child. The Winchesters receive a surprise visit.
Series: Season 15 One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Angelic Assistance

It's been a few days since Jack got his soul back. The kid begged for forgiveness. The guilt is eating him up alive. Fear also stirred inside the nephilim. He has started to feel for his three fathers again. He loved them and he didn't want them to reject him.

The Winchesters were not ready to take that next step. Sam wanted to forgive Jack but Dean wasn't there yet. Sam thought if they are going to forgive Jack they should forgive him together. Dean needed time but Sam is certain Dean will come around eventually.

Dean should be relieved that Jack's soul is restored. He wasn't soulless anymore and his moral compass is back. However Dean couldn't bring himself to comfort the kid. All he did was watch the kid break down in front of them.

Almost every time Dean looked at Jack he thought of his Mom's death. Jack killed Mary Dean lost his Mom again. The grief was still there deep down in the hunter. Every day he wished to have his Mom back but Castiel assured the brothers that Mary is at peace. A peace that she should have never been taken away from in the first place.

Dean knew it was an accident. Jack didn't kill Mary on purpose. It was Jack's reaction to her death that angered Dean. When Jack finally broke down and felt for Mary's death Dean felt the kid deserved it. He deserved to feel that guilt and he should be ashamed of his actions. However although Dean felt Jack deserved to have those emotions crashing down on him the hunter didn't feel satisfied by it. Jack is just a kid. He hasn't been on the Earth for long and he has already experienced pain and loss. Now the death of Mary Winchester will forever be on Jack's conscience.

Then Dean thought of why Jack became soulless in the first place. Jack burned his soul to save Rowena and kill Michael. Michael, that bastard is the reason Jack was forced to sacrifice his soul. If it wasn't for Michael Jack would have never killed Mary.

The older Winchester blamed himself. He failed to keep Michael locked away. He should have chosen the box and gone into the ocean. He knew waiting for Sam to find a solution would be a bad idea but he went ahead with it anyway. Jack losing his soul is Dean's punishment for ignoring Death's book.

Dean would do anything to get his hands on Michael and beat the Hell out of him and blame him for the mess he caused. That would be satisfying to watch.

Dean gets out a beer from the fridge and closes the door.

"Hello Dean."

Dean tensed at the sound of that voice. He slowly turns round and faces the owner of the voice. His own face stared back at him. His green eyes sparkled, his lips form into a smirk and he had that suit that ridiculous suit on.

"Michael."

Michael grins and rises to his feet.

"Been a while Dean."

Dean presses against the counter.

"You're not real. You're dead."

"Was." He cocked his head. "It didn't agree with me."

Dean immediately panicked. Did Cas wake the archangel up while he was down in the Empty? Did Michael managed to get through without being unnoticed.

"It was a crack." Michael grinned. "Just like your mind. The angel left an opening. I latched on to him on his way back to the living."

"You are in my head now? Is none of this real?"

"This is all very real."

"You need a vessel."

"I am wearing a vessel."

"How? I..." Dean stops and let's out a sigh. "They never made it to Rio did they?"

"Nope." He smiles. "They didn't."

"You made him say yes."

" I didn't make him do anything he wanted to say yes. He has been very cooperative so far. "

"Let me guess now you are drowning that poor bastard. Putting him in some fake reality, screwing with his head. You left his Sam alone, scared." He goes up to the archangel and points. "Listen here you son of a bitch. You are the reason Jack lost his soul. He burned it to kill you."

"But he got it back. So we're all good."

"How do you know that?"

"Turns out having two Deans in this world forms a link. I seen all his memories and yours."

"Well sorry to ruin your fun but Michael is out of the cage and I don't think he is gonna like his douchebag counterpart walking around wearing his true vessel." Dean grins. "He's gonna rip you to bits."

"Ahh I don't think we need to worry about him." His smug expression returned to his face.

"What do you mean?"

"He agreed to this. He was even there when Dean said yes. Boy the shock and relief he felt when his true vessel finally said yes to him after all these years.

"No he wouldn't agree to this he wouldn't work with you..." Dean frowns. "Yes to him?"

Michael laughs. The archangel laughed harder at Dean's stunned expression.

"What... Huh?"

Dean's thoughts are interrupted when his brother walks in. Dean knew it wasn't his brother when he saw that stupid man bun on his head.

"Your face." AU Sam laughed. "Your face." He leans on the counter and laughs his head off.

"What the Hell is going on?" Dean growled.

Then Sam his Sam walks in with a puzzled expression.

"Dean what's all that noise?"

Sam stops as his eyes go on the other Dean who wore the familiar suit and cap. The hunter's eyes widen. He goes for his gun but a hand on his shoulder causes him to stop.

"It's alright." A voice assured him.

Sam looks and sees his half-brother smiling at him.

"I told you they would fall for that." Adam smirked. He goes up to the alternative older Winchester. "Pay back is a bitch." He grinned. "Right Michael?"

"Michael." The brothers gasped.

Michael smiles and nods in agreement.

"It is. It is."

Adam raises his hand. The archangel frowns in confusion. Adam sighs.

"You are supposed to high-five."

"Oh."

Michael high fives Adam.

"Okay. Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

AU Sam drums his gel polished nails on the table.

"I and my brother were travelling and we stopped at one of those diners." He looked disgusted as he said it. "We ordered food and argh the waiting time was outrageous. In my world Dad would ensure our meals came right on time." When he received a frown from Dean he cleared his throat "As I was saying so were waiting and..." He points. "He came up to us."

"I was in the diner having a bacon double cheese burger with fries." Adam drools as he thought of it. "I saw those two walk in and I thought oh well look who it is my brothers. I decided to go over to them and say hi."

"They didn't recognize him." Michael continued. "When they mentioned being from another world I took control and demanded for answers. That's when I found out about God's current plan." He glares. "You failed to trap him I see."

"You don't understand if we did..." Sam grimaced at the future Chuck showed him. "I'm sorry."

"What's done is done." Adam shrugged."We just try again."

"Hmm." Michael agreed with the desire for revenge showing in his eyes.

"We thought about your angel." AU Sam says. "We thought if they can have an angel why can't we." He grins. "We got a better one we got an archangel."

"So you are totally cool with your brother being possessed by an archangel." Sam frowned.

"Yeah."

"Maintains our youth." AU Dean grinned. Dean could have sworn the archangel rolled his eyes to that. "Also." AU Dean continued. "We want to help you fight God."

"Uh no uh uh."

"He destroyed our world." AU Dean spreads his arms out. "Don't you think we should have a part in this fight. If Dad is gone..." The alternative Winchesters look at each other. "The old man dedicated his whole life to us so now it's our turn to do something for him."

"What he said." AU Sam nodded.

"We talked." Michael answered as his eyes glowed blue. "And I knew that you Dean would never say yes to me after what my other self did to you. I do not blame you but let me tell you Dean if you said yes to me I would have never put you through that. God created you for me and I look after things that belong to me. But as Adam said what's done is done." He places his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam has been through a lot and I blame myself for bringing him into this. He did not deserve the cage. I want to give him another chance of life. College." Adam scoffs at that but Michael shakes his head. "I mean it. Once God is out of the picture you are having a normal life."

"Michael is right." Sam says. "I had to drop out of Stanford and it's too late for me but you...Adam you have a chance."

"Alright yeah oh hey class mates I'm Adam and I been in the cage with the Devil and was previously possessed by his brother Michael."

Michael glared at him.

"Enough with the attitude Adam. You didn't want to go college because of an archangel inside you." He gestures to himself. "I found myself another vessel that can hold me. I didn't have to I was happy with the vessel I currently had but I did it for you."

Adam looks at Michael's concerned expression.

"Wow. I thought you jumped Dean because he is your Sword."

Michael shakes his head at that.

"We wanna be there for you." Sam smiled. "Like we should have been from the beginning."

"I hope you mean that." Michael huffed and narrowed his eyes at the Winchesters. He walks up to Winchesters. "We do this. Work together to defeat God. I want Adam in a secure place and have no involvement in this fight."

"Michael!"

"Ah." He raises his finger to silence his former vessel. He sighs. "I promised the other Sam and Dean that I will protect you the best I can."

Sam frowns.

"Really?"

"We like you guys." AU Sam grinned.

"One last thing." Michael says.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

His eyes stare back at him. Dean watched his face twist into something unrecognizable. Michael's face then smooths out and he clears his throat.

"I want to see the nephilim Jack. My...My nephew." Dean's eyes widen. "I don't want to hurt him." Michael assured him. "Given that his feelings have returned I thought he would want some support."

Michael lowers his eyes. Adam waves at his brothers.

"This is new to Michael." He says. "I had to give him a push. Its my idea that he should see Jack."

Michael frowns at his former vessel. Adam shrugs and joins AU Sam's side. Michael looks at the Winchesters with a hopeful expression.

"We'll have to talk to Jack first." Sam says.

"I understand." Michael nodded.

"Now um..."

"We stay." AU Sam grinned. "Like a club." Dean closes his eyes while Sam sighs heavily. AU Sam moves to the door. "Right now I need a shower. That road travel has made me feel dirty. I can still taste the greasy substance from the food from that diner."

"Sam has the perfect shampoo for you." Dean says. Sam gives him a bitch face for that. Dean shrugs. "What you both have the same hair."

AU Sam clasps his hands.

"Excellent." He turns to his brother. "Dean I will see you in our room for a game of chess."

"I look forward to it Samuel." AU Dean replied with a smile.

Sam and Dean cringed at the interaction.

"Dear brother Adam would you care to join us." AU Sam smiled.

Adam laughs.

"May have been in the cage but I'm sure chess the same rules apply. It's a two player game right?"

"That's right."

"Then I'm not needed."

Adam quickly rushed out of the room wanting to get away from his bizarre alternative half brothers.

Sam and Dean look at each other and sigh.

This is going to be a long day.

**The End**


End file.
